I Spy You
by EgyptsBlackRose
Summary: one-shot YM&YY Yugi is the quiet, shy type, but when he catches the eye of twins Yami and Atem who are a gifted teen beautician team at Domino High, can they help him out? And why is Yami acting so strange around Yugi?


Here's my second one-shot! its a little long but i hope you don't mind! i hope you like it!

please remember to review! and NO flames please!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>I Spy You<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: <strong>This is rated T for suggestive themes, but its mostly just a long fluff one-shot

* * *

><p>I rolled my eyes as girls squealed in the corridor as the boys walked past them without even a glance. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's not like I hate the two boys…it's just… I'm not a big fan of what they do or them. Confused yet? Allow me to explain.<p>

First off, my name is Yugi Moto; I'm male (even though some mistake me for a little girl due to my small height and big violet eyes) and 16 years old, I attend Domino High which not a bad place actually.

The one's the girls are drooling and squealing over, if you're curious, is the Yoko twins. Surname sound familiar? That's because Yami and Atem, the twins, are the sons and only children, of the famous beautician Pegasus Yoko. Atem's the one with skill on make-up and hair cuts, while Yami is gifted in photography and fashion.

It wasn't only the fact that the boys could make anyone stunningly beautiful with makeovers that made them attractive to girls, the two boys were also, I have to admit, very handsome. The two were adopted by Pegasus at a young age from Egypt, Atem and Yami were identical except Atem had sun kissed skin while Yami's was a pale cream colour. The two both had crazy long hair, black that stuck up in a star like shape on their heads, crimson tips, golden blond lightening bangs and matching streaks in their hair. The two weren't overly tall, but were muscular and toned, wearing tight leather black pants all the time with leather jackets decorated in studs and chains. They both had piercing blood crimson eyes, narrow and mature looking. They were the most popular boys in the school, everyone wanted to be with them, even boys.

But not me. Seriously, I didn't want anything to do with them. Why? Because I just don't see the point in anyone layering makeup and products onto their skin to try and make other people like them. School was school, not some glamour-beauty-popularity-contest. We go to learn, we work hard for our grades, leave, we move on with our lives and become adults. Simple. No pass and go, get £200.

But back to our story.

I didn't look at them as they passed and they didn't look at me. To others I was invisible, completely unnoticed. And that's the way I liked it.

Now sometimes the Yoko brothers would choice someone at random to glam up then take pictures of so they could post them on their father's web site to advertise his shop and their own work. The site was really popular and well known, so girls were always begging for the boys to pick them. To me, it looked pathetic and needy.

Anyway, in our school we could wear what we wanted so most came in designer clothing with makeup and fancy shoes. Me? I wore my red cap to cover my hair that looked disturbingly similar to the twin's (and no, before you ask, I am not related to them and I didn't copy their hairstyle! Like their own, my hair is completely authentic, my hair had violet tips and no streaks but the rest was the same). With my cap I wore a baggy red and black stripped hoodie with lose baggy black jeans, old ones that had paint and rips covering them, and thick heavy combat boots with a steel tip.

As usual, the day passed by quickly for me. It always did because I worked so hard for my good grades. During break and lunch I'd sit by myself under a tree in the fields, eat and do my homework in advance so my evenings would be free.

When the school bell rang, I was the last to leave school, going to my teachers to hand them in the work they'd set that day. I didn't consider myself a teacher's pet, but I guess everyone else would if they bothered to notice me. But I find that if you treat teachers with respect and do as they say then their more lax with you. How else do you think I get away with wearing a hat all day?

So after school I headed to the park. The place was already crowded, what with it being a fine sunny day. Mothers with children in push chairs, teens sitting on park benches and chatting away, kids running around on the grass and playing in the playground, and then little me laying in the soft grass, arms behind my head and breathing deeply to relax. I had taken my hoodie off to reveal my black tight T-shirt with red roses dripping blood printed on the front and over lapping onto the back.

Again before you ask, no I am not a Goth I simply like the design and art! Ok?

As I laid there a shadow fell over me. Frowning I opened one eye to see a tall shaggy blond haired boy smiling down at me with a cheeky, cheesy grin on his face.

"Yo Yug'! What's up?" Joey called loudly. Yugi smiling and sat up.

"Hey joey. How was your holiday?" Joey was dating THE Seto Kiaba and the "money bags" (as Joey used to call him) had taken himself and his lover to the Caribbean for two weeks.

"Pretty good. Wasn't overly big on the food though. I missed a good American style pizza!" Chuckling I rolled my eyes, but then smiled up at his friend until I felt someone staring at me. Curious I looked around. My eyes landed on Yami Yoko who was staring at me blankly. As I looked at him, he just continued to stare instead of looking away like a normal person would...but I could have sworn I saw a faint pink colour on his defined cheeks...or was that the sun in my eyes?

I blushed and looked away immediately, looking at the ground, feeling awkward. Joey noticed but didn't say anything knowing my views on the twins. Offering a hand he pulled me up and we went to mine for the night to have dinner with my Grandpa at my home, a small apartment above the small cities game shop, even sleeping over. This was nothing unusual, Joey practically lived at my place with me and my Grandpa, and he was pretty much my big brother. The pizza and burgers didn't last long with Joey there but after we watched a movie in my room and fell asleep.

The next morning I had to wake Joey then we got ready for school, had breakfast then ran our way to school so we weren't late. I and Joey had different classes so we separated at the door, heading down different corridors. When I got to the stairs I headed down, heading to my History class. I was concentrating on watching my feet on the stairs as I ran down the stairs, so I didn't know that someone was standing in my way until I dumped into whoever it was and landed hard on my butt.

"S-sorry! I was in a rush!" I apologised, grabbing my books from the floor that had scattered from when I dropped them on impact, but a tanned hand had already grabbed most of them. Shocked, I looked up in surprise. There stood Yami over me, who I must have bumped into, and Atem, who was again standing and holding out my books for me.

"Forgive us, but we wished to talk to you in private and this seemed the best way to do so." Atem said, smiling.

"We've already explained to the teachers that you were helping us with a project so they're not expecting you." Yam said with an emotionless voice and expression.

Now I was nervous.

"W-w-what do you want?"

Atem, who was smiling softly, smiled widely, dipping into his brother's leather jackets pocket for his smaller and leaner twins mobile then offered it out to me. I took the phone sheepishly from him and looked. There was a picture of me smiling upwards. I realised that it must have been from the park yesterday evening. I looked up at them in shock.

"Why..." I trailed off. Atem shrugged.

"We never knew how cute and pretty you were until yesterday." The teen grinned. I blushed heavily.

"What my brother means is that we've seen you around school dressed as you are now, but yesterday we saw a different side of you. We think you have potential to be one of our models and we would like to work with you tonight if possible." Yami went on. I frowned at them.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not into things like that, so my answer is no." I replied standing and taking my books from Atem. "Sorry."

I walked passed them and headed for the last of the stairs, but someone grabbed my arm and whirled me around. I was met by fiery red eyes filled with determination and another emotion I couldn't make out or understand, but the look sent chills down my spine.

"Please Yugi we need your help. You're the perfect model that we need." Yami said voice stern and commanding, yet...pleading?

"F-f-fine then."

Ok before you all get worked up, Yami was scaring me! That was the only reason I said yes! He was staring right at me! It was freaky! He was just so harsh and cold I was scared of him so I agreed.

"Great!" Atem cheered, pealing Yami's grip from my arm and pulling him away. "We'll be outside your last class at the end of school; we'll go straight to our studio!" And with that the boys disappeared.

So my day passed as usual, I worked hard, did my homework early, but because of the trouble twins I decided to hand in my work at the end of lunch instead of the end of school. I had a feeling the boys wouldn't be patient enough to wait for me while I trailed around school handing in work early like the geek I was...well...Yami wouldn't anyway.

At the end of lesson last period I groaned, packing my things away slowly, wanting to drag out my last minutes of freedom while I could. Well that had been my plan anyway. Yami came barging into the classroom and stuffed my things away, flung my bag around his shoulder, took my hand and pretty much dragged me out of the school with Atem smiling happily in toe.

It turned out that the twins studio was actually a back room done out in their fathers shop. The rich silver haired man, though I'm pretty sure he was actually still a bachelor in his early thirties despite his odd hair colour that actually suited him, had had the room done for the twins so they could work in private and practise away from praying eyes.

The room was very modern, big leafy plants growing in a pot in each corner of the room, pale tiled floors, and a large mirror with a leather chair in front of it, shelves with hair and beauty products stacked and packed together. Yami lifted me up like a kid and sat me into the high leather chair. I blushed heavily as a result and pouted at the treatment.

Atem, still beaming, hummed as he practically skipped over.

"So let's start with your hair!" Before I could protest, he took my red cap off. The two boys gasped and stepped back. "Wow... Cool your hair is like ours! Did you die it that way?"

"No! My hairs natural!" I said, blushing an impossible bright red and frowning. Atem smiled.

"That's so cool!" And with that he wrapped a towel around me and started to examine my hair. "Well your hairs in good condition, but a little dry. I'll wash it with some good shampoo and then it will have a nice shine!" So I was wheeled over to a sink, head over the tap, and the boy washed and pulled at my hair, rinsed, conditioned, rinsed, dried, combed and snipped my hair so it was neater.

I had to admit, my hair did look good after. The hair was shiny and healthy looking, and felt a lot softer than before.

"Now let me see your face!" Atem chimed, taking my head in his hands and looking right at me. I blushed faintly as his crimson orbs observed me closely. "Hmm...I don't think there's anything I can really do... Your eyelashes are long and dark so you don't need eyeliner or mascara, your eyes are such a pretty colour and big anyway, so wide and innocent, your skins very pale but pretty, cheeks don't need any blusher with that rosy colouring..." The boy stepped away. "No he's cute and charming the way he is!" Atem said smiling, hands on his hips and looking proud. I blushed deeper as his words sunk in.

"Well he may have looks, but it doesn't take Gok Wan to see that he has no fashion sense." Yami spoke out. I scowled and blushed deeper. Where's a big hole to fall into when you want one?

Atem sat down on the settee that was sat against the far wall to watch as Yami dragged me to a corner that was covered with black curtains. Next to it was a rack full of expensive looking cloths.

Yami's face was full of concentration as he held up clothing to my body but then shook his head and put them back. Finally he handed me some clothing then pushed me into the corner.

"Get changed." He commanded. Sighing anxiously, I did as I was told. Once I was ready and pulled back the curtains to step out, I saw that Yami had set up a professional looking camera facing the settee, Atem standing by the window and watching him with a calm face. When they noticed me, they stood wide eyes with expressions I didn't know, causing me to blush deeply and want to hide.

Seriously where's that hole? This is so out of my comfort zone! Why the hell did I agree to this? I asked myself, mentally kicking myself for giving in so easily.

Yami snapped out of it first, grabbing my arm again and leading me to the couch to push me down. Once I was sat, Yami fiddled about with my cloths and my sitting position.

Eventually I was sat against the back of the settee with my right leg crossed over my left, angled to the right with my arms draped over the back of the seat, looking to the right with a board look, staring at nothing. I had on leather black tight small shorts and big dull leather black boots up half of my calf- laces tied in a bow- a tight leather top on with a netted, violet, see-though, sort sleeved crop top over the top, three belts around the tops of each of my arms, a leather black fingerless glove on my right hand and a lace one on my left reaching my elbow and a leather and spike studded choker around my neck.

Now I feel like a Goth. I though sourly to myself. But Yami didn't seem to be bothered by the look, snapping pictures quickly, and then coming to move me again. This time I was stood against the wall with my right leg folded and foot against the wall, thumbs tucked into the pockets of the shorts and me looking into the camera from under my eye lashes.

* * *

><p><strong>Atem Prov...<strong>

* * *

><p>Yami was right, the boy was pretty cute. His small thin body was so curvy and feminine he could easily pass for a girl, and he had such innocent, charming, adorable looks as well. Now I could understand why Yami stared at that photo he took on his phone all day.<p>

My brother was obsessed with that picture. He stared at it all the time. I mean, yes the kid looked cute smiling like that, really pretty with the sun on him and in that tight outfit from the park that day, but he was looking at it ALL the time! I swear I caught him drooling over it at one point.

I knew that Yami had acted like he did towards Yugi because it was his first crush. Yami had never been interesting in anyone before, and now all of a sudden he sees this kid for real, for the first time gets a proper look at him, and he's fallen, and fallen hard, so he just doesn't know how to react.

So no, when he came to me telling me that we HAD to give him one of our treatments I wasn't shocked at all. I said yes because I hoped that that would dim his obsession, but it seemed to only fuel the fire. I watched now as Yami sat there staring at his laptop screen that was completely taken up by the new pictures of the boy.

We had managed to talk Yugi into being our model again, but I know I'm going to have to talk to my little brother. I could see how uncomfortable Yami made Yugi; he almost gave the poor boy a heart attack on the stairs this morning, and I was also afraid this crush was going to drive him into becoming a stalker... Oh Ra help me he's drooling again. Wait...I can't see him hands!

* * *

><p><strong>Yami Prov...<strong>

* * *

><p>The day could not go by fast enough for me. I just wanted the day to end so that I could spend more time with Yugi.<p>

I was grateful to Atem though, I hadn't meant to scare Yugi and come across as mean.

I knew I was annoying my teacher as I tapped my pen against my desk rapidly, but I didn't care. My eyes were glued to the clock as I watched painfully as the minutes ticked by at a sluggish pace. I knew Atem was watching me with an amused expression, and if I wasn't so anxious for the day to end I probably would have thrown my pen at him.

To my relief the bell rang. I shot up and stuffed my things away, running out the door, up the stairs, though a few corridors and finally sighed as I reached the right door. Atem came up behind me, walking calmly with another mocking look.

"Oh zip it." I growled.

"I haven't said anything," He chuckled back, finding me hilarious.

Scowling and muttering curses to my brother under my breath, I looked through the doors small window to see kids in a huddle. Frowning, I opened the door and stepped in.

"Are you sure you're not related to the Yoko twins?"

"Yes I-"

"Are you with anyone?"

"No but-"

"Can I have your number?"

I growled, low and furious. Yugi was surrounded by girls and boys, all giggling and smiling at him. Atem stood next to me and frowned, looking slightly mad as well. Taking a deep breath, I smirked, walking up to the group and pushed past them. People stared and moved away from me.

"Hey Yugi." I said, making sure my voice was soft and charming. Yugi stared wide eyed at me, clearly not expecting me to treat him like this.

"H-hi Yami." I smiled when I saw Yugi was wearing a navy blue muscle shirt with a short sleeved open baby blue shirt and a pair of tight violet jeans decorated in chains, no cap or hoodie in sight. I held out my hand for him. Slowly, he took it. I smiled and squeezed it softly. I took his packed back and carried it for him, leading him out with Atem following, making sure Yugi was actually waking with me this time instead of me dragging him along.

As we got to the shop, Atem stopped.

"I'm going to miss this little session today." He said suddenly. I raised an eyebrow at him to explain. "Well Yugi's hair looks great today and he doesn't need any makeup, so you don't need me. Instead I'm going to do my homework. You two have fun!" I had to agree with Atem about one thing, Yugi did look great today, his hair free and shiny, looking lush and healthy, and his skin was bright and radiant with that adorable bright blush on his cheeks. I nodded and led Yugi in.

The boy was silent. Sighing I went through the new set of clothing on the black rack. With Yugi's pale skin he suited dark clothing best, and the thick, tight and Gothic/punk style suited him because they clashed with his innocent looks to make a balance. The clothing made him look cuter, exaggerating his childish charm but also made him look sexy .

I picked out a pair of tight leather leggings but the right leg was cut off so that side looked like he was wearing shorts. The leggings fit low on his hips with chains hanging down. I picked a violet vest top and a tight grey waist coat, another choker, four belts for his bare right thigh, had his feet bare, grey cuffs on his wrists and some more black belts on his left arm, three on the top arm four below the elbow.

The boy blushed when he came out, but that only made him seem sweeter. I took his hand and led him to the couch again.

"Yugi..." I started, catching the boy's attention. He looked up at me with large childish eyes, curious. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I treated you yesterday. I didn't mean to come across as mean and scary. I...I hope you forgive me."

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi Prov...<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Yami Yoko was apologising to me!<p>

Why was I reacting like this? ... Not the faintest idea.

...Ok ok so I may...possibly...on the off chance...I could...maybe...perhaps...might have...a little...tiny... slight... small... minor...crush on him... Ok so I thought he was hot! He was just so charming to everybody, chatty, friendly, and smart... But he was being so mean and cold towards me I thought he hated me! And now...

Yami was staring at me again, watching me. I realised he was waiting for an answer.

"Y-Yes of cause I forgive you Yami!" I told him, in return he smiled charmingly, a bright, wide handsome smile that made me blush and smile shyly.

The rest of the session passed quickly, so after I got changed back into my cloths, I picked up my school bag and about to leave, but I was stopped. I looked down to the hand that Yami was holding and mistakably looked up into his crimson eyes. I felt nervous again.

Am I hyperventilating? This crush can't be that serious can it? ... Apparently so. The little session passed rather quickly, too quickly for my liking. I had changed back into my own cloths and was about to say good-bye when I was beaten to it.

"How would you like to go to dinner?" Yami asked suddenly. I blushed deeply and felt my heart beat harder and faster. "We can hang out-"

"Sure."

Wait...did I just say that? I can't even look at the guy without getting nervous and I agree to go out with him? Hold up...go out? Calm down Yugi! He said hang out! He probably means like friends you fool!

But Yami smiled, taking my bag from me again and leading me out of the shop to head to the mall. We walked around for a while before agreeing on an Italian restaurant. Yami turned out to be really funny and nice. He was really thoughtful asking what I wanted first, chatty, asking about school and teachers, and I found myself having a lot of fun.

After dinner, for which Yami paid for, he walked me home. We said goodnight at my front door, then he turned and jogged home. Smiling I entered and went to bed.

The next morning was a blur, passing fast. I met Joey at the gates of school as usual and we chatted while waiting for school to begin then went our separate ways, class was easy and no homework was set.

When it got to lunch only maths had given me any work so that was done quickly so I just sat under my tree and tried to take my mind away from Yami, who seemed to be the only thing I could think about.

"Hey Yugi." I looked up and my heart almost jumped out of my chest, but then I saw that the boy had tanned skin.

"Hi Atem." The boy sat down across from me.

"Where's your friend?"

"Playing basketball with his other friends." I said shrugging. Atem smirked.

"So...have a nice night with Yami?" The boy asked teasingly. I blushed but nodded and smiled.

"Yes, he was very nice."

"So you like him?" His question caught me off guard. "Ha I knew it! I can see you do! It's all over your face!"

"SSHH!" I hissed, blushing darkly. "Y-you can't tell him!" I pleaded. Atem smiled.

"Don't worry I won't." Atem took out his lunch and we ate together, talking about homework and the new pictures Yami had put up from yesterday. When the bell rang signalling five minutes until class started, Atem stood up. "Oh, and Yami wanted me to give you this. I haven't read it like I promised him, but Yami told me to give it to you."

I took the folded paper from him, confused and curious. Atem waved bye and left. I gathered my stuff and got into class. Once the teacher was busy with the lesson, I took out the note and read it.

_Meet me on the roof of school at 3._

_Yami._

I read it over and over again, as if I kept reading them wrong.

Why would Yami want to meet me privately?

So last period ticked by in an annoyingly slow pace. I hadn't seen Yami all day and he obviously wanted to talk to me.

But what should I say to him? How will I stop myself from blushing like I always do whenever he's around? Or how will I deal with being all nervous? Should I confess? Will he hate me if I do? What if he doesn't feel the same? What if he doesn't even like guys? So many questions…and only one way to find out. In by head I planned out whole confrontation, what I'd say, how I'd act, and hopefully the real result would be similar to my fantasy…find out if he likes me or not and then work from there.

I jumped in a mix of fear and surprise when the school bell suddenly rang out. I'd already handed in the work I'd done at lunch and the class that had just ended was set easy work that wouldn't take me 5 minutes, so I had nothing to do but go up to the roof to meet with Yami.

I hoped he wouldn't be there before me so that I could calm my nerves and prepare, but that hope was immediately demolished when I opened the steel door hesitantly and saw Yami standing to the side staring out at the view in front of him.

I shut the roof door behind me but Yami didn't move, he stayed where he was staring out over the city with an expression I couldn't make out. Slowly I creped to his side, mentally noting how good he looked today in his skin tight leather trousers and short sleeved red silk shirt- first two buttons undone and his leather jacket hanging from his right shoulder casually.

Once I was by him, I looked up but he kept staring forward, so I copied him, looking out at the view before me, seeing the many roof tops and the sun shining on them, the trees and green spot that was the park, the big bright blue sky with the sun glowing. There was a gentle breeze as well, causing our hair to sway like the grass on the school fields below us. Everyone had left now by now and all that was left of the usual life in the school were the teachers working away in their class rooms and us.

"You look good again today." Yami said suddenly. I looked at him in surprise to see him watching me. I blushed and looked back to the view, hanging my head to hide the red on my skin.

Oh great, so much for sticking with the plan of having you in control Yugi. I thought to myself, mentally slapping myself silly.

"T-Thanks." I managed to mutter.

"I'm glad you took on what I and Atem told you." You anyway. I couldn't help but add in my head.

"Y-Yeah…"

"So, why the change?"

Because you seemed to like me better wearing cloths like this. I wanted to say, but I couldn't bring myself to, that would give away that I liked him.

"Because it makes me feel better about myself." I finally said, speaking only half of the truth. But I did feel more confident since Yami and Atem helped me, the helped me see a different side to myself, a side I liked better than my old shy self that I let cover me at school. They showed me it was ok to look and feel good at school as well as at home and when going out. Like today, I wore skinny red jeans with black chains on the right side, a black leather belt, my steel tipped boots, a black vest top that hugged my waist and chest with a red jacket over my bag for walking home later. I even had a clip on earing, a silver ring with a ruby coloured stone in the shape of a love heart.

I glanced up at Yami from the corner of my eye to see him looked down at me, watching. Taking a deep breath, I looked up at him full on. Yami smiled softly at me, turning to me completely.

"You really are something Yugi Moto." He said finally.

And here comes the dreaded blush yet again!

"W-what do you mean?" I asked shyly.

"Well, you have this raw, lovely, pure beauty and yet you try to hide it. You're a kind, caring person who liked to take care of others first and you work so hard in everything you do." I felt my heart beat what felt like a thousand times a minute, hammering on my ribcage trying to break out. "And…" Yami stepped closer to me, taking my head in both of his hands, his thumbs rubbing my cheeks.

What's with that soft look in his eyes? Why is he leaning closer? My hearts in my throat! My mind was screaming at me.

Yami leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you Yugi." I gasped, feeling my eyes water up slightly. "Yugi? Have I upset you?" I shook my head. "Then what's wrong? Please talk to me!" I wanted to giggle at how concerned he sounded at my odd reaction, but I was crying softly. I gave a soft sob, then looked up at him and smiled widely.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just so happy…because…I love you too Yami!" I finally managed. I smiled as I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. Yami was grinning now. He wrapped him up in his arms, holding my waist tightly, and kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss at how amazing it felt and how good I was feeling. Yami pulled away after what felt like forever, yet not long enough for me.

"You know I'm never going to let you go now right?" Yami asked with a sly, cheeky smirk. I giggled and snuggled into his chest, sighing happily.

"Whoever said I wanted you to?"

* * *

><p>Please no flames!<p> 


End file.
